


Keeping Our Promises

by Madeline796



Series: Keeping Our Promises [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Other, This is my own Undertale AU. :)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2020-09-26 15:48:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 17,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20392198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madeline796/pseuds/Madeline796
Summary: Frisk had freed her fellow monsters nearly 3 years ago. Life on the surface is great, but things quickly go down hill when Frisk starts school again. She faces bullying from students and Sans knows something is wrong. The relationship between Monsters and Humans is very fragile. Frisk realizes she can do what no human has ever done before.





	1. The End is Only The Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My AU is told form Frisk's point of view. "First Person). Frisk had freed her fellow monsters nearly 3 years ago. Life on the surface is great until Frisk starts school again. She faces bullying from students, and can do what no human has ever done before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it! If you guys really like this, then I will come out with a chapter 2 shortly! Thanks!

Sleep. No matter how hard I try, I can never get enough of it. My consciousness won't let me shut my eyes without seeing dust. I would give anything for just a calm and dreamless night. But deep down, I knew that was never going to happen. Most of my dreams go like this: I'm wielding a knife and killing everything that moves. I have no control of my body, and I just hear Chara's laughter ringing in my ears. I can't look at any of my family without seeing how I slaughtered them. But this time, it was different.

I was in the Judgment Hall, which was the last place I wanted to be. I had no weapon or armor. I was alone. Or so I thought. I felt like I was being watched. I turned around expecting it to be sans, only to see Chara. She had the same hateful grin and piercing eyes. "Howdy, partner. Long time no see." She said. That was true. I can't remember the last time I saw her. "Hello Chara." I replied. She smiled. "You know, you've become stronger since the last time I saw you." She started to slowly walk towards me. "But the best part is that you don't even know it." This confused me. I've become stronger? What did she mean by that? Before I could ask her anything, she ran at me. Her eyes turned black and she laughed like a maniac. So I just ran. I didn't think to do anything else. I ran faster and faster and I saw the end of the hall. Suddenly, the floor collapsed. I fell into complete darkness. I tried to scream, but no sound came out. I thought I was done for.

I jump out of bed. My heart is pounding, and I'm gasping for air. As I clutch my chest, I look around my small room and breath a sigh of relief. We were on the surface, and everyone was alive. I glance at my clock on the side of my bed. It was 3:16am. It was still dark outside, and everyone was asleep. That's right, everyone. here on the surface, we have a two story house. It's pretty big, and is enough for all of us to live in. Downstairs, we have a kitchen, a living room, a dining room, and a bathroom. Alphys and Undyne live in the basement (which is pretty big), and the rest of us live upstairs. Sans and Papyrus's bedroom is near the end of the hallway (even though sans practically lives on the living room couch), and my bedroom is right next to them. Toriel's bedroom is to the left of me, and so is Asgore's. Asgore and Toriel have separate bedrooms. I was really thirsty, so I climb out of bed and sneak out into the hallway. It was dark still, and I had trouble seeing anything. This house is really old too, so there are some creaky floorboards to look out for. I slowly walk down the stairs and into the living room. I look at the couch and see Sans fast asleep. His lower half was hanging of the couch, and the rest of him was spread out. He was so funny when he was sleeping. I walk into the kitchen, get a quick sip of water, and go back upstairs. As soon as my head hits the pillow, I fell asleep. 

"Frisk? Are you awake my child? It's time to get up. You don't want to be late to your first day." I open my eyes and to see Toriel above my bed. I quickly sit up. "What?" I say. Oh my gosh. I forgot today was my first day of middle school. Toriel continued. "Sans will take you to school and pick you up, since I have to work at the elementary school. Breakfast will be ready downstairs." She walked out of the room and shut the door behind her. I jump out of bed and grab my clothes. A purple short sleeved shirt and blue jeans. I couldn't believe I was going into 6th grade! My clock read 7:34am. School started in about 20 minutes. I dash down the stairs. "GOOD MORNING FRISK!" Papyrus exclaimed. He had red shorts on with a white t-shirt. "Good morning Papyrus." I reply. Toriel hands me a plate with two waffles on it. "Thanks Mom." She smiles. "Your welcome my child." I take my breakfast and sit down in the dining room. When I'm almost done with my waffles, Sans strolls into the room, chugging a bottle of ketchup. He's wearing the same blue hoodie, same black shorts, pink slippers, and happy expression. "morning kiddo. how did you sleep?" He sat down beside me. "I slept okay." I reply. Sans looked at me suspiciously. He could always tell when I was lying. "o.k." He said, finishing his ketchup. "ready to go?" I nod. I get up and set my plate in the sink. Sans waits by the door while I put my shoes and jacket on. Alphys, Undyne, and Asgore were still sleeping. Toriel comes up to me and gives me a big furry hug. "Have a good day at school my child. Be good. Make sure they get there safe Sans." Toriel released me from her embrace. "sure thing tori." Sans says. I walk out the door. "Bye Mom!" I say. Me and Sans wave good bye.

"Are we going to take a shortcut?" I ask. If we go anywhere, Sans usually just teleports us there. "not today kiddo. i thought we could just enjoy the walk." This was very unlike sans. He doesn't even like to walk up the stairs, let alone walk 2 miles to my new school. Here in Ebott city, there are not a lot of schools. At Ebott Elementary School, monsters and humans were welcome to attend. But that's only because Toriel became the new principal there. Even then, most humans hated the thought of their kids being around such things. At Ebott Middle School, monsters are not allowed. So I can't hang out with Monster Kid (or MK for short). So I don't know anybody. "hey, are you o.k. kid?" Sans looked at me curiously. "you've been awfully quiet." I looked at him. Me and Sans were almost the same height, but he was just and inch taller. "Sans, I'm really scared. What if no one likes me? What if they hate me." Sans stopped walking and looked me straight in the eye. "frisk, i can't imagine anyone hating you. your so kind, bright, and most of all, determined. heck, you freed all monsters from a mountain." He kneeled down and gave me a big hug. "Thanks Sans." I hug him back. "no problem kid." He releases me from his embrace. "now we better get you to school. you don't want to be late on the first day." We walk around a corner, and the school comes into view. It's a pretty small school. When we reach the school, I give Sans a little hug. "I'll see you later then." I say, as I let go. "alright frisk. i'll be right here to pick you up at around 2:50 o.k.? I'll "ketchup" with you later." He snaps his fingers, and in a blue flash, he's gone.

I turn around and approach the school. I notice some kids are staring at me, and talking to their friends. There was this one group of boys that was next to the entrance door, that really caught my eye. There are 6 boys in all, and they wouldn't stop looking at me. As I opened the door, one of the kids slams the door shut. I barely had time to move my fingers out of the way. He towered over me. "Where do you think your going, freak?" He says. He's wearing ripped blue jeans and a black shirt with a skull on it. He didn't look friendly in the least. "I just want to get inside the school, please." I say in a quiet voice. The last thing I wanted today was to get in a fight with a student on the first day. "Alright, fine freak. Don't act like we don't know what you did." He cleared his throat, and did a horrible impersonation of Mettaton. "Frisk Dreemurr, saved all of monster kind. Blah blah blah." He laughed along with his friends. But I stood my ground. I wasn't going to let these bullies think they can push me around. Just then the bell rang. Kids rushed inside. "Just consider this a warning freak. Don't mess with us." And with that, he and his friends went inside. I came in after them, and ran into my class. Thankfully, I wasn't late. 1st to 4th period was a breeze. My teachers were nice, and I found out who the kid who was impersonating Mettaton is. His name is Hunter, and he's a 7th Grader. No wonder he was picking on a little 6th Grader like myself.

The bell rang, and it was lunch time. Everyone rushed to the cafeteria, since todays food was hot dogs. I grab my tray and sit alone at an old picnic table, under a tree outside. I remember seeing Hunter and his gang a couple people behind me, and they didn't seem to notice me. As I was finishing up my hot dog, I see Hunter walk out with his friends. They were laughing as they were walking towards me. Hunter suddenly stops laughing and smirks as he sees me. "Hey freak. Get out of our table." He said. His friends laugh. "No." I say. Hunter seems a little taken back. "What did you say freak?" He sets down his tray and makes two fists. I immediately regret saying anything. "I-I said no." I repeat. Hunter looks me dead in the eyes and said in a low voice. "Nobody says no to me." He tries to grab me, but I jump up and quickly dodge it. I leave everything and run. "GET BACK HERE!" He yells. Hunter and his friends are running at me too. I run towards the school and open the door. I run down the hallway, quickly dash into the girls bathroom, and duck into the last stall. I quickly lock the door and pull my feet up. On the back of the stall door is a mirror. I looked at myself for a while and listened. My heart is gong a million miles an hour, and my breathing is heavy. I hear the door down the hallway open. "Split up guys. She couldn't have gone far." I hear most of the boys run off in different directions. I sigh, thinking that they will never find me. Then I hear the bathroom door open. "Hey freak. I found you." Hunter said. I knew he was going to hurt me, and I was scared. All of the sudden, I felt strange. I felt determined, but not really. My hands felt a little warm. I look down at them, and my palms are glowing light red. I hear Hunter open the first stall door. I look in the small mirror. I let out a small squeal. My right iris in my eye was glowing like my hands. I hear Hunter run to the front of my stall and then he kicks it open. He smiles. "Peekaboo. I see y-" I reach out my hand, and he is raised in the air. His chest turned the same color as my hands. "What are you doing? STOP IT!" He yells. I stand up and throw him to the other side of the bathroom. He screams as his head hits the wall. I gasp. I just hurt someone. He's on the ground. After a moment, he gets back up and feels his head. He's bleeding a little bit. "Your dead freak. DEAD!" He yells. I run out of there as he gets back up and runs too. I sprint as fast as I could down the hallway. Then I see all of Hunter's friends at the other end. I was trapped. With Hunter behind me and his friends in front of me, I thought I was done for. Then I thought about Sans. His left eye glows when he uses magic, but he can also teleport. I didn't stop running. I ran faster towards the other bullies. I then thought of being anywhere else but here. I just wanted to go home! My hands and eye glowed brighter and then I felt more determined than ever.

I'm only a couple feet from the other bullies, before I'm engulfed in a glowing red flame. I shut my eyes tight. I felt weightless. I thought it was all over. Then...BAM! My head slams into a wall and I let out a painful scream. My head felt like it smashed open. My vision turned black as my left leg hit the floor hard. I hear Papyrus rush in. "WHAT IN ASGORE'S NAME IS GOING-" He stops short. "FRISK? FRISK!" I feel him lightly shaking me. "SANS! ALPHYS! ASGORE! UNDYNE! COME QUICK! IT'S FRISK! SHE WON'T WAKE UP!" I hear footsteps run down the stairs. Papyrus picks me up, and everything goes quiet. I couldn't hear or see anything. I went into a dreamless dream. I really thought that I had just died. But apparently, that wasn't the case.


	2. We Live With Our Consequences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk has no idea what has happened, and neither does anybody else. Her family tries to help her, but they can't. Frisk expelled from school, and is upset. She does something she really regrets.

Everything was black. I couldn't feel, say or hear anything. In this black void, I started to run. I ran slow at first, but I soon sped up. It felt like I was running for hours. I looked everywhere for a way out, but I was starting to give up hope. I thought this was it. As I turned around, I see a light. It was small, but it was something. As I was running towards it, the light became bigger and brighter. I didn't stop running. I was determined to get out of here. I closed my eyes as I was engulfed in light. Then it all went dark again. I thought I was back in that black void again. Then all at once, my head begins to ache and sting, my stomach starts to hurt, and my left wrist and leg are on fire. I felt drained of energy. I barely opened my eyes to see what was going on, and I was back in the real world. I was laying on the couch. My left leg and wrist were bandaged up. Sans was siting in a chair next to me, looking down. He didn't seem to notice that I was awake. I saw everybody else at the dining room table. Toriel and Papyrus were silently crying and Asgore had his head down. Undyne was twiddling her thumbs, and Alphys was writing down notes on a piece of paper. My throat was really dry, but I managed to say something. "Sans?" I said it so quietly, I'm surprised he even responded. He jumped up and his eye lights lit up as he looks at me. "frisk? frisk! your awake!" I give him a small smile. "Barely." I reply. My voice still sounded raspy. Everyone jumps out of there seat at comes around me. "My child! Thank goodness your okay!" Toriel takes Sans's chair and sits down. She holds my right hand as she cries happy tears. "How long was I out?" I ask. It felt like years. Toriel looks at me. "Just a couple of hours. We thought we lost you. Sans called me from the school, and I came home right away. When I saw you, I nearly had a heart attack." I think about this for a moment. "Could I have some water?" I ask. "I got it." Undyne say. She walks into the kitchen and gets me a glass of water. I lift my head off my pillow, and the back of my head throbs. "Careful my child. You did slam into a wall." I carefully sit up all the way and slowly put my legs over the couch. I flinch as I put a little pressure on my wrist. Undyne hands me the sup of water. "Thanks." I say as I take a few sips of water. Sans cleared his throat. "now i think we should address the elephant in the room. frisk, what happened today?" All eyes were on me. I let out a big sigh. I knew this was coming, so I didn't disappoint.

Once I'm done talking, everyone just stares at me for a long moment. Toriel is the first to speak. "So your telling us that you used magic?" Alphys looked confused. "B-but that's impossible. Humans c-can't control m-magic or even use m-magic." Asgore's face lit up. "But humans sealed us under that mountain. They used to be mages, right?" Alphys thinks for a long moment. "Y-yes, they were, b-but that was c-centuries ago. Humans h-have lost that ability." I clear my throat once more. "Then how was I able to do that?" I ask. Alphys scribbles down on her paper. "W-well, I h-have a theory. You s-said Hunter was chasing you, c-correct?" I nod. "S-so you were s-scared. I think it was a d-defense thing. Y-you were in d-danger, so y-you protected yourself." I think for a long moment. "Yes, I think that's it." Alphys smiles. "Once y-your a-all healed, w-we can run s-some tests in t-the basement." Alphys looked proud of herself. "Sure." I say. I really wasn't sure to what happened today, but I wanted answers. I didn't know why this was happening to me. Toriel speaks up. "I used most of my healing magic on you. It will completely heal in a couple of days." Toriel gives me a reassuring smile. "Until then, we'll just have to just wait." Just then, the phone rings. "I'll get that." Toriel adds. She stands up and exits the room. Undyne looks as me. "Seems to me this Hunter guy is a real jerk." Papyrus nods."WHY CAN'T ALL HUMANS JUST BE NICE LIKE YOU?" I sigh. "That's the thing Papyrus. Some humans just aren't. I wish everyone was nice, but sadly not everyone is." Papyrus looks down. "OH." He looked disappointed. Everyone quiets down and I can hear Toriel's conversation.

"Hello? Yes, this is Toriel. Yes, Frisk is here. Wait, what? Why? No, you don't understand, she...hello? Hello?" Toriel sets down the phone. I grab the side of the couch and stand up. My leg still hurt, but I least I can stand. I take my first step on my left leg and I fall. Sans barely catches me. "woah! careful there kiddo." Sans helps me up. "Thank you." I say. I put most of my weight on my right leg, and I can walk but with a little limp. Everyone stays in the living room. I walk into the kitchen, and see Toriel has fresh tears in her eyes. I suddenly fear the worst. "What happened?" I ask. Toriel looks at me. "Frisk, I'm so sorry. Ebott Middle School just called, and they have.." She takes a deep breath. "They have expelled you." Her words rang in my ears. I was just expelled from the only Middle School in town. I stagger backwards and hold on to the counter. I feel a little dizzy. "Frisk, do you want to sit and talk about-" I just snap at her. "No." Tears are welling up in my eyes. I really blew it. My only chance of getting a good education. I turn around and limp out of the room. "Frisk, wait." Toriel starts walking behind me. I limp into the living room towards the stairs. I feel the same energy from when I was at school. When I threw Hunter against the wall. Sans grabs my arm. "frisk, were only trying to help." I grit my teeth and shake him off. I felt my palms and eye get warm. I'm just about to climb the stairs, when Toriel grabs my shoulder. "Frisk, listen to me. We-" I spin around. I reach my hand out and Toriel gasps. Her soul glows, and she's pushed backwards. My right eyesight is a little clouded by a red glow. I suddenly realize what I am doing, and drop my hand. I pushed Toriel at least 6 feet backwards. Asgore caught her, and as I look into everyones eyes, I see fear. They all looked scared of me. "What's wrong with you?" Undyne asks. "I..I don't know. I'm so sorry." I feel tears rush down my checks. "I'm so sorry." I repeat. I sit down and cover my face with my hands. 

I want to be anywhere else. I want to go to my room. I shut my eyes tight and I feel myself engulfed in a red glow again. When the feeling subsided, I was in my room on the floor. I didn't feel that weird energy anymore. I slowly get up and lock the door. I get on my bed and I just cry. I can't believe I did that. I lost my temper. I could have hurt them. Even worse, killed them. I look at my mirror and get a better look at myself. I look horrible. I had bags under my eyes and I looked dirty. I can't believe this all happened today. I get in a fight at school, almost get killed, and I hurt my family. My soul aches just thinking about it. As I'm silently crying, I hear the others downstairs. They're talking a lot. I can't make out what they're saying, but I don't think it's good. My clock read 6:47pm. "What is wrong with me?" I whisper. I open the covers and crawl into bed. I eventually fall asleep to the sound of my family discussing. I felt ashamed of what I did. What do they think of me now? I wish none of this even happened. But I guess it was just meant to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (；一_一)There you go! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter as much as the last one! ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) I made this chapter a little shorter than the last one, but I'm still proud of it. I'll come out with a Chapter 3 as soon as I can, so make sure to be on the lookout! (°ロ°)☝


	3. Fear Always Wins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk and Sans have a little talk. Frisk knows that the future won't be good, and the unthinkable happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo! I did it! I finished another chapter! Sorry it took so long. A lot happened between now and then. I will have the next chapter out as soon as I can. I hope you enjoy! ;)

I woke up in the middle of the night. I feel my throat and how dry it is. It was quiet in the house, so everyone must have gone to sleep. My head felt a little better after resting some more, but my leg and wrist didn't. I prop myself up on my right arm and check the time: 2:13am. I decide to get up and get a drink of water. I set my right leg down on the ground, and climb out of bed. I take a step and nearly trip over a slice of some Butterscotch-Cinnamon pie. Toriel must have entered my room in the night. I might have to thank her later. I reach the door and slowly open it. The hallway is dark and all the doors are shut. I limp my way to the stairs. I take it one step at a time. I'm three steps away from the first floor, when I reach the creakiest step of all. I wince at the sound. I suddenly hear movement in the living room. I feel like I'm not alone anymore.

I reach the bottom step and give a sigh of relief. I give a quick glance around and I don't see a soul. In order to get from the stairs to the kitchen, I have to walk through the living room. I peek into the living room and see the couch is empty. All of the sudden, my soul feels heavy. I look down and my chest is blue. Before I could say anything, I'm lifted into the air. Sans stands up from behind the couch in his day clothes. He must have been waiting all night. He walks towards me with his left eye glowing a blue hue, and a serious expression on his face. "Sans. What are you doing?" I say. He gently sets me down. "we need to talk." He says. He walks to the couch and sits down. I sit next to him. "when did this start?" I answer without hesitation. "Today." He sighs. "frisk, do you realize how dangerous this is?" He turns to me. "Somebody could get hurt." I feel the tears again, but I push them down. "I know. Do you really think I asked for this?" He thinks for a moment. "no. i don't think anybody asked for this. it just means we have to be more careful." I nod. "does it know?" He asks. I close my eyes. It made sense now. Chara must have known I've had this ability. All along. She was just waiting for me to make a move. This isn't good. I open my eyes. "Yes." I say as I feel the tears run down my cheeks. We sit in silence for a minute or two. Sans just seemed shocked. He turns to me and hugs me tight. "i won't let anything else happen to you kid." I can't help but hug him back and cry. "I hope so." I say. I don't want to let him go.

I don't really remember what happened after that. I woke up back in bed. I don't even remember going up the stairs. I check the clock once again: 7:16am. Toriel must have left a hour ago. My injuries actually feel way better than last night. I get up and I can walk without a noticeable limp. I get out of bed and est the poor pie that was airing all night. Then I open my door again and go down stairs, only to see Papyrus making eggs. "GOOD MORNING FRISK!" He exclaims. "Good morning Papyrus." I say sleepily. "ALPHYS AND UNDYNE ARE AT THE GROCERY STORE RIGHT NOW. THEY SHOULD BE BACK BEFORE LUNCH." Just then, Sans walks in. "mornin' bro." He says. He walks behind me and ruffles my hair. "hey kiddo." Papyrus places down three plates of eggs. Just before we begin to eat, the doorbell rings. "WHO COULD THAT BE?" Papyrus says. "I got it." Sans adds. He turns around and walks towards the door. I quietly follow him. Sans unlocks the door and immediately tries to close it, but a man's hand holds the door open. I couldn't see anything, but what Sans said next made me freeze. "good morning officer." I quickly backed away into the living room and listened. A deep voice responds. "Is this the residence of Frisk Dreemurr?" I hear Sans clear his throat. "no. i'm afraid i have no idea who that person is." This seemed to be enough to convince the officer. "So sorry for the disturbance sir. Have a good day." Sans closed the door. He ran into the living room. His eye sockets wide with fear. Papyrus then entered the living room as well, in his light pink apron. "SANS? WHO WAS AT THE DOOR?" Sans looked at Papyrus then looked at me in the eyes. "they know."


	4. Adventure Awaits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone tries to move on form last nights events. Frisk has been keeping a very important object. If anybody gets ahold of it, things will not end well. In order to get it back, she has to go to the last place she wants to go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Longest chapter yet! (I think.) I hope you enjoy this one as much as the other ones! If you have any questions or concerns, please let me know in the comments. Enjoy! ;)

I felt dizzy. I didn't know what to think. "kid?" Sans said. "What are we going to do?" I say. I wanted to cry but no tears came out. "This is all my fault." I say as I cover my face with my hands. I feel Sans's bony hands grab my hands and put the down. Sans looks at me with a worried expression in his eyes. "kid, don't do that to yourself. it's not your fault. it's not anybody's fault." Papyrus kneels down and looks me in the eyes. "FRISK. WE ALL MAKE MISTAKES. IT'LL BE O.K." They both try to give me a reassuring smile. "whatever happens kid, we'll get through it." I looked at them both. I hope they're right. I wish I was wrong. "O.K." Is all I manage to say before I give them a big skeleton hug. We then go back into the kitchen to eat our Spaghetti flavored eggs. 

About an hour later, we get another knock at the door. Me and Sans were on the couch sleeping, so we woke up immediately. Since Sans was worried that we were being watched, he and Papyrus had pulled the curtains over every single window, which made the house very dark. Papyrus quietly came down the stairs to open the door. "no. wait." Sans whispered. I got up as well and lingered behind. I saw his eye glow a faint blue as he got up to open the door. Inches from the door, we all hear a yell. "LET US IN GUYS! THESE GROCERIES AREN'T GETTING ANY LIGHTER!" We all give a sigh of relief. Sans opens the door to an angry Undyne and an exhausted Alphys. Their arms are full of groceries. "W-why are a-all t-the windows c-covered?" Alphys asks. Once they set down the groceries, we tell them what a morning we've had. 

Once were done, they looked shocked and scared. It was mostly Papyrus that did the talking, but me and Sans added some little details he missed. "I'll c-call Toriel a-and Asgore." Alphys says. She pulls out her phone and leaves the room. While Undyne goes on full Royal Guard mode. "Nobody is to leave this house unless absolutely necessary. Papyrus, come with me. We must do a full security sweep of the perimeter." With that, Undyne summons a spear. "YES UNDYNE!" Papyrus says. They both quickly leave the room. That just left me and Sans. It was all quiet except for the murmur of Alphys on the phone. Sans looked deep in thought, so I decide to go to my room and look for something. I go slowly up the stairs and go into my room. I go to my desk and pull out the chair. I sit down and look around my room. I've always loved drawing and looking at my art on the walls. But that wasn't the only reason why I went up here today. Ever since we left the Underground, I've kept a journal. It is NOT a diary. My journal is small and black with a small red heart I drew on the cover. In my journal, I write down things I've experienced. Like my adventures up here on the surface, and underground. Even some information on Chara and resets. I use it as an outlet to get my thoughts straight. I keep it buried beneath papers in the top drawer of my desk. I open the desk and take out the papers that are supposed to be covering my journal. But it's not there. I start to panic. I set the papers down and look around the desk. Maybe I misplaced it? I look under the bed and under the covers. Maybe someone found it? No. I always leave it in my room. Besides, I know nobody would steal it. No. No no no. I brought my journal to school on my first day. In my backpack. I left it at school.

I change into fresh clothes. I grab a clean black shirt, jeans, socks, and my locket. I put them on and run as fast as I can down the stairs. My leg hurt little, but I didn't care. I get my shoes near the stairs and slip them on. I look around and I don't see anybody. So run through the kitchen and living room, hoping that no one saw me. But of course, someone did. "where you going kid?" I hear Sans say. "Out." I reply. "what?" He says. I grab my hoodie and the lock on the front door. Before I can turn the lock, there is a hand on my shoulder. "i don't think so kid." He says. "you heard undyne. nobody leaves. where do you plan on going anyway?" I let go of the door and face him. "I can't tell you." I say. Just before Sans could go any more questions, Alphys enters the room. "G-good news! Toriel a-and Asgore are o-on t-their way b-back. They s-should b-be here any m-minute." Sans looks at me suspiciously and lets go of my arm. "how about we wait here." Sans says to me. I nod. I could tell me and him will have a talk later. But for now, we go into the kitchen. Checking the time once more, I saw it was only 3:00pm. We waited for only a minute, before we heard the front door unlock. Toriel and Asgore entered the room. It was a long day for both of them. Toriel was working as principle of a huge elementary school, and Asgore was still fighting for Monster rights. Toriel sets down her suitcase, and I give her a big hug. "I'm sorry." I say. She hugs me back. "No. It's my fault my child. I shouldn't have pushed you too far." Toriel says. We hug for a while until I hear Papyrus and Undyne come back down the stairs. "All clear." Undyne says. Asgore looked confused. "What do you mean?" He says. "And why are the windows covered? He asks. We all looked at each other in an akward silence. Then Undyne clears her throat. "You might want to sit down for this."

Once they are done talking, Toriel, Papyrus and Undyne start working on dinner. It was almost 4:00pm. I know the school would be open for at least another hour because of after school clubs. So I had to come up with an excuse to leave the house. Since I knew nobody would just let me stroll out the door. I heard the trash can open and Undyne gave a sigh. "Hey Punk!" She yells. "Can you take out the trash?" This was my ticket out. "Sure!" I holler back. I still had my shoes and hoodie on, so I was ready. I get up from the chair and grab the trash bag. As I head out the door, I see Sans sleeping on the couch. "I'll be back soon." I whisper to myself. Sans doesn't even notice me as I unlock the door and go out into the chilly air. I close the door behind me and walk down the driveway. It's still light outside, but I don't care. I throw the trash in the trash bin and talk one last look at my home. I pull my hood over my head. Nobody would recognize me now. If anybody got their hands on that book, who knows what they could do with it. I am determined to get that book.


	5. The Game Changer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk sneaks out and tries to retrieve the Journal. But this is a small part in someone's bigger plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY! School can be such a pain! Sorry this one took so long, and it's a little short. But you can expect more in the NEXT chapter soon. Stay Determined! ;)

It was still light outside, so I decide to walk right to the school. It was a little colder than I expected, so I shoved my hands deeper into my pockets. How could I be so foolish? I should have left the dumb book at home. Then I wouldn’t be freezing my butt off out here. It was fairly quiet except for the whistling of the wind. It was peaceful. Still at least a mile away, I start to wonder what will happen when I get back home. Will they be mad? Yeah. They would. I hope they understand. The walk was pretty boring until I got over the hill to school. I saw the school windows gleaming in the afternoon sun, and a couple parked cars too. But what really got my heart racing, was the Cop car parked at the entrance. Waiting for me. “Looks like I’m going to have to make this quick.” I tell myself. No problem. I pull the hood closer to my face and start walking down the hill. The Cop car looked empty. It wasn’t long before I reached the front door. I peek inside and see the hallway’s deserted. Perfect. I open the door and start to walk inside. The halls were all quiet except for the murmur of kids in their After School Clubs. Now. Where would my Journal go? I start to think. Then it hits me. The Lost ‘N’ Found! Last I checked, it was located next to the front office...at the end of the hall! I start walking, but I freeze in my footsteps. I hear the Cafeteria door open. I bolt to the Girls Bathroom, the one that nearly saved me last time. I press my ear to the door and hear some kids talking loudly. The walk all the way to the end of the hall and out the front door. It got quiet again. After about a minute, I decide to head back out. This time, I walked faster. I reach the Front Office. I look inside, and see nobody there. Weird. I see the Lost ‘N’ Found, and start searching. I look through all the backpacks, before I finally see mine. My backpack was all black, except for the little red heart on the front that Toriel sewed on. I open it and look through it. I take out my binders, pencils, notebooks, and come up empty handed. “NO!” I say a little louder than I meant to. I slam down the backpack in frustration. I look back in the box. Nothing. Maybe it was destroyed? Man, I hope so. I make my way back towards the front door. I open it and start walking. I hear a kid yell at me. No. Not just any kid. “Hey there, Freak!” He exclaimed. Hunter.

I turn towards him to see him and his friends. “I’m just passing through.” I say. “I’m not looking for any trou-” I stop. In Hunter’s right hand, I see a Journal. Not just any Journal. MY Journal. He had it the whole time! Hunter notices and smirks. “I found your little Diary lying on the ground the other day.” He says. His friends start laughing. He turns near the end of the book, and starts reading in a bad girly voice. “1,286 Days since Reset. Starting Middle School tomorrow! Can’t wait.” His friends laughed some more. But Hunter didn’t stop there. “I still don’t know what the dreams about Chara are about yet!” Hunter looked at me. I clenched my teeth. “Who’s Chara? Your imaginary Girlfriend?” His friends were losing it now. “You know, my Dad went out looking for you, but he couldn’t find you. But I found you.” Hunter said. Oh no. Hunter’s Dad must have been the one looking for me earlier. This is bad. “And Maybe!” Hunter continued. “We can shove those savage Monsters back into that Mountain!” He yelled as he pointed to Mt. Ebott. I clenched my fist in anger. “Give. It. back.” I threaten. “No.” Hunter replied. If Sans can pick up objects with his magic, why couldn’t I? I feel my eye get warm, until it sparks into a blaze. I reach my hand out to Hunter, who has a scared look on his face. The Journal glows a very faint red and shots to my hand. Hunter was pushed back. As soon as the Journal hits my hand, I fall backwards. Maybe I went a little too overboard. The flame goes out just as quickly as it started. I feel a little dizzy, but not bad. He looked back at his friends. “You two!” Hunter said. “Go get my Dad!” Two of the kids nodded, and ran towards the school. Now I really had to get out of there. I hold the Journal tighter in my hand, and get ready to run. “The rest of you.” Hunter motioned the his other friends. “Don’t let her get away.” I just started running. “HEY! GET BACK HERE!” I heard one of his friends yell. I didn’t stop. But where should I go? I can’t run home. They would know where I live. So I decide to take a detour through some neighborhood. I can loose them there. As I’m running, I glance behind me. Hunter and his buddies are quickly catching up. “YOU CAN’T RUN FOREVER!” One of them yelled. But I already knew that. The next thing I hear makes my heart stop. It was a Cop car. Coming up fast behind me.

I glance back one more time, to see Hunter replaced by a Cop car, with wailing sirens, flashing lights, and everything. Suddenly, I her a voice from the car. “STOP! STOP IN THE NAME OF THE LAW!” He yelled. I tried to look around for an escape. There were two tall grey walls on either side of me, streetlights, and a turn on the road just up ahead. The road would be my best bet. Then another Cop car turns the corner, and cuts me off. I stop running. There’s no point now. The Cop Car behind me stopped, and so did the one in front of me. The man who was driving the cop car behind me stepped out of the vehicle. He looked just like Hunter, except for the uniform and beard. He didn’t hesitate to pull out his gun. “Put your hands up!” He said. I did so. Now I was scared. He looked at the Journal. “Put your weapon down!” I looked at him calmly. “This is a book. It’s not going to hur-” He got furious now. “I SAID DROP IT!” He yelled. Now I know where Hunter gets his temper from. I need to get out of here. I probably have enough energy to teleport home. My eye sparks into a flame, as I get ready to go. Just then, the other guy in the Cop car got out. “Who are you?” He said. I look at him and tell him who I am. “My name is Frisk Dreemurr.” The man looked shocked. I turned back to Hunter’s Dad, but something was off. He had a menacing smile. Just as the world started to fade out of existence, I hear him say something. “Good Bye. Frisk.” He pulls the trigger, and a shot rings out for the world to hear.


	6. The Bullet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk gets shot by the Police. Sans discovers something quite shocking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Due to stupid coronavirus, you can probably expect a lot more chapters coming up! As always, stay safe and determined! :)

The pain hit me before the floor did. I collapse on the ground and let go of my Journal, as I put my hand on my right arm. He shot me. He actually shot me. I don’t know how I’m gonna explain this to the others. But at least I was back in my room, and I managed to get my Journal back. I hear everyone downstairs still preparing dinner. Like I never left. I grit my teeth as my arm starts to throb. It feel like someone is stabbing it over and over again. I’m scared to look at it. But I have too. I ever so carefully release my bloody hand, and I gasp. The wound is so much worse than I thought it would be. The bullet didn’t go through my arm, but got stuck in my shoulder somehow. The hole is about the size of my thumb. I need to get the bullet out of there before it gets infected. But I can’t do it. I would just make it worse. So much for keeping this a secret. I carefully get up, but that doesn’t stop the world from spinning. I felt like I was going to pass out. Maybe I’m losing to much blood or something. I close my eyes and regain my balance. “I can do this.” I tell myself. “I have to get help.” I start walking. Everything seems fine until the stairs. This is going to be a big challenge. I take my first step, and my stomach does flips. So I lean the right side of my body against the wall, and slowly walk down. Then I see Toriel walk by. Uh oh. “Oh! Hello My Child! How was your day?” She says. She gave me a kind smile. Just then, I step wrong and lose my balance. As much as it hurt to, I quickly take my right hand off to catch and steady myself against the other wall. But in the process, I get blood all over our clean white walls. 

I stop walking. Toriel saw the whole thing. “Oh. My. Goodness.” She says. She looks terrified as she covers her mouth at the sight of me. “It...It’s not what you think.” I tell her as I cover my arm again. Sans walks next to her in a cheery mood. “what’s wrong tori? you look like you’ve seen a gh-” He sees me and his expression turns grim. “what. happened.” I loose it. Just five steps until the ground. I stumble and fall. Toriel and Sans gasp. If Sans hadn’t caught me, I would have been in a worse state. Toriel grabs my hurt arm. “Let me see-” I wince in pain and quickly pull away from her and Sans. “No!” I say. Now I had almost everyone’s attention. I lean back against the wall and grip my shoulder tighter. Toriel looked concerned. “What have you done to yourself?” She says. “I didn’t do anything!” I say back. “Then let me see it.” She replies. Alphys, Undyne and Papyrus enter the room. Great. Now I have an audience. 

“What’s all the yelling about?” Undyne asks. Toriel doesn’t hesitate to answer. “Frisk is hurt again.” Alphys looks at her. “B-but how?” She asks. Toriel puts her hand on her forehead. “I don’t know. She won’t let me touch her.” I grip my arm tighter. The pressure was numbing the pain. But it won’t last. Alphys steps forward. “C-can I s-see it?” She asks calmly. “I p-promise I’ll be gentle.” I take this into consideration. After all, she is a scientist. I nod. “Ok.” Alphys says. The others watch as Alphys makes her way towards me. Once she reached me, she very gently touches my arm. “Ok. F-frisk? C-can you s-slowly remove your h-hand?” The others watch in anticipation. “Yes.” I say. I slowly lift it up. I hear Papyrus and Undyne gasp. My arm was bloodier than ever. “Oh Dear.” Alphys says. “C-can you m-move it? L-like this?” She moved her right arm up and down like a bird trying to fly. “I can try.” I say. She let go of me. I extend my arm. so far so good. I lift it up about four inches before I wince at the pain and drop my arm. Alphys clicked her tongue. “Just as I t-thought. Whatever it is, it’s s-stuck in your shoulder.” She said. “what’s stuck in her shoulder?” Sans asks. My arm started to throb again. Alphys fixed her glasses and took a closer look. “It l-looks like a... bullet hole?” She concluded. Everyone’s jaw dropped. “A WHAT?” Papyrus said. Sans cleared his throat. “from where? who shot you?” His eyes were full of worry and concern. I can’t look him in the eye. So I look down. “A Cop.” I say quietly. “A COP?” Toriel exclaimed. “YOU WERE SHOT BY THE POLICE!?” I don’t look her in the eye either. I could tell she was furious. Before I can say anything else, Alphys speaks for me. “W-we can c-continue this c-conversation l-later. We h-have to get that b-bullet out b-before it g-gets infected. Or w-worse.” I nod. “But how?” I ask. Alphys looks at Toriel. “You c-could pull it out with your m-magic. Then, w-with your h-healing magic, m-maybe you c-can heal it b-back up.” Toriel nods. “But how come you can’t do it Alphys? Your the professional here, not me.” Alphys blushes a little bit. “W-well, y-you see, m-my magic isn’t as s-strong as y-your magic. Y-your a Boss Monster. I-I’m j-just a regular m-monster.” She says. Suddenly, I get light headed and things start to move in and out of focus. Now I seriously think I might pass out. So I close my eyes and put my free hand on my head. But Toriel keeps going. “Oh Alphys, you are so much mo-” She gets cut off by Sans. “are you sure your o.k. frisk? you don’t look so good.” He was always really observant. It takes me a second to respond. “No. I don’t feel good. My head hurts.” Alphys becomes really worried. I feel her gently take my free hand off my head and hold it. “Frisk? I n-need you t-to open y-your eyes s-so we c-can walk to t-the living room.” I nod and open my eyes. Alphys guides me to the couch, while I move my feet so I don’t trip on anything. We make it to the couch, and I lay down with my left arm against the couch. Papyrus grabs a chair and places it next to me for Toriel to sit in. “I’ll get a towel and some bandages!” Undyne shouts. She turns and dashes up the stairs, and returns within the minute. Toriel sits down. “Now. This w-will only hurt a little bit.” She said reassuringly. “You promise?” I ask. She smiles. “I promise.” 

Undyne places the towel under my arm so no blood gets on the couch. Everyone starts to watch. “are you sure your up for this bro?” Sans asks. “OH COURSE I’M UP FOR IT! I’M THE GREAT PAPYRUS AFTER ALL! BESIDES, I’M NOT A BABY BONES ANYMORE, SANS!” Sans chuckles. “alright. but don’t go crying to me if you start having nightmares.” Papyrus looked offended. “EXCUSE ME! I-” Papyrus gets cut off. “GUYS! CAN WE JUST GET THIS OVER WITH?” Undyne yells. Toriel takes a deep breath. “O.K. Ready?” She asks. “Ready.” I say. She lifts her paws over my arm, and a green glow starts to emerge. Healing magic. Once it reaches my skin, I get a burning sensation that starts to grow. I wince and shut my eyes. “Are y-you o.k. F-Frisk?” Alphys asks. “Yeah.” I say. I grab on to the side of the couch and squeeze. “Never better.” I feel the bullet moving. “Almost got it.” Toriel says. I can hear the concentration in her voice. Suddenly, the bullet shoots out and falls to the floor. I gasp in pain and open my eyes. “Sorry! I’m so sorry!” Toriel says. I look at my arm, and I could see the hole. It was really bleeding now. They might as well cut my arm off. Undyne passes Toriel the bandages, and she quickly wraps my arm. The pain became less, but was still there. The tension had pretty much left the room. I sigh in relief. Toriel gave me another serious look. “Now. About how that B-” Asgore rushes into the room almost out of breath. “Frisk!” He gasps. “Frisk is on T.V.!” My heart sinks. “H-how do y-you know t-that?” Alphys asks. “I got a notification on my phone.” Asgore states. He takes out his phone and shows me. Sure enough, the headline states: “Frisk Dreemurr Accused of Assault Against Local Police.” My heart sinks even lower. “Oh no.” I say under my breath. I turn and see that Alphys is already turning the T.V. on. There is suddenly a News Lady sitting at a desk, with my picture at the corner. Alphys quickly turns the volume up all the way. The News Lady starts talking.

“Our top story tonight, Frisk Dreemurr, savior of Monster Kind and creating a Peaceful world between both races, is currently being searched for by the Police. Police say that Frisk was just recently expelled from school for harming another student. She was going to be taken in for questioning, but has become rather hard to find. Frisk was reportedly trying to sneak back into school. She tried to escape, but was quickly chased down by the Police. Police at the scene say Frisk was going to attack them.” The screen changed to a Police Cam. I saw myself. And for the first time ever, I saw how much of a threat I looked. My eye a hands were glowing red in the semi-darkness. I noticed that I couldn’t see the Police in the shot. Just me. I saw myself run and teleport in a red flash. No gunshot or anything. The News Lady came back and continued with the story. “Thankfully, nobody was hurt during the attack. Citizens of Ebott are advised to stay away from any Monster they encounter, and contact the Police if they have any information about Frisk.” And with that, the screen went blank. The room became full of silence. I didn’t know what to say. I picked up feet from the floor and hugged them to my chest. I put my head down and saw my golden locket. My headache got worse. “frisk?” Sans asks. I grit my teeth. “It’s not true.” Is all I manage to say before I let out a small sob. I feel Toriel rest her paw on my shoulder. “It’s O.K. Frisk. I don’t think they have the whole story. Just tell us what happened.” I kept my head down still, and start talking from there. “I went back to the school to get a book I left in my backpack. When I couldn’t find it, I went to leave. But Hunter was there.” Hot tears started to fall from my face. “But Hunter and his friends started chasing me. One of them got Hunter’s Dad, who was the person who came by here in the morning. Next thing I know, I’m being chased by the police, shot at, and now everybody hates me.” I finish. “Frisk, nobody hates you. If anything, that Police should be in trouble, not you.” Toriel says. Undyne clears her throat. “So, you’re telling us, you did all of that... for a BOOK?” I lift my head up and wipe my tears away. “It’s not just any book! That book is very important to me.” I say. I get up to leave. Undyne looks at me. “Frisk, no. I didn’t mean tha-” Sans interupts her. “sorry to ruin the moment guys, but i think we have a bigger problem here.” Everyone turns to Sans. He's holding the bullet in his bony hand and looking closely at it. “look.” He shows us the tip of the bullet. “there’s a red X on it.”


	7. To Make Amends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alphys decides to run some tests on the strange bullet in Frisks arm. They have a pretty much normal night, and Frisk receives some shocking information.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another day, another chapter! I had a lot to go over in this one. I'm working on chapters every chance I get, but my school isn't making it easy. Again, I'll get the next chapter out as soon as possible! Stay determined, and make sure to wash your hands! Love you guys! :)

I don’t know what to think. It felt like the world was caving in on me. Did that cop shoot me on accident? Or did they do it on purpose? I snap back into reality as Sans starts talking. “i don’t think that police officer shot you as an act of defense.” Sans continues. “i think... somebody might be targeting frisk.” Toriel covers her mouth I can see some tears start to gather in the corner of her eyes. I start to feel guilty about what I did. Papyrus and Undyne were shocked. Asgore was deep in thought. “Why? Why would someone do that?” Asgore asks. Sans closes his eyes. “I don’t know.” Asgore looks at Toriel and then looks at the ground. “Why d-do you think t-that she’s b-being t-targeted Sans?” Alphys asks. Sans clenches his fists and opens his eyes. “I DON’T KNOW!” Sans yells. I never saw Sans loose his temper like that. Alphys takes a step back, and Undyne looks at Sans with a threatening look. Sans meets Undyne’s eyes. He relaxes his hands and sighs. “alphys, i’m sorry. i didn’t mean to snap at you. it just makes me mad that someone would do that. especially to frisk. i don’t know why i think she’s being target, i just think it’s weird that someone put an X on a bullet. i don’t think someone would just do that on purpose.” Alphys finds her voice again. “I-it’s O.K. Sans.” Alphys says. Undyne’s expression loosened up. “I-i c-can see h-how frustrating t-this is.” Alphys continues. Sans looks at me intensely. “frisk, did they do anything strange before they shot you?” I think back to that moment. “Now that you mention it... they gave me a strange smile. They also said...something.” I say. Papyrus was thinking hard. “NOW... WHY WOULD HE SAY ‘SOMETHING’...” I give him a little smile. “No, he didn’t literally say ‘something’. I can’t remember what he said.” Sans looks at me reassuringly. “take your time.” He says. I suddenly remember. “Wait. I know what he said.” I look into Sans eyes and clear my throat. “He looked at me and said ‘Goodbye Frisk’.”

“Oh my...” Alphys says. I see Toriel’s eyes meet mine. Somehow, I could feel the pain in her heart. I walk back over to the couch, and give her a hug. She does the same a holds me tight. She whispers something in my ear that only I could hear. “I can’t loose you to.” I feel the guilt on my back climb at those words. I hold her tighter too. “You won’t. I promise.” I whisper back. We hug for a minute or two before Alphys clears her throat. “I think I might have an idea.” She says. “What is it babe?” Undyne asks. Alphys walks to Sans, and he gives her the bullet. “W-what if I t-tested the b-bullet tonight?” She asks. “J-just to see w-what exactly t-this red s-stuff is.” Asgore nods. “That’s a good idea Alphys, but could you test Frisk as well while your at it?” Alphys rolls the bullet over in her hand. “My m-machine can o-only a-analyze one t-thing at a t-time. It w-will take a-all night f-for the m-machine to fully analyze the b-bullet, b-but we w-will get t-the results in t-the morning.” She takes off her glasses and cleans them on her coat. “I c-can t-test Frisk f-first thing t-tomorrow morning.” She finishes. Toriel sighs in relief. “Thank you Alphys. This really helps.” Alphys smiles and puts her glasses back on. “A-anytime.” She says. Toriel stands up. “Now. Who wants dinner?”

Friday night dinners were almost always at the dinner table. Tonights dinner was tacos, which is one of my many favorite meals. Since nearly all of our meals are made with fire magic, they always had a very distinct taste. It’s very different from human food. I go into the kitchen and grab a plate. I see Alphys walk downstairs to the basement, bullet in hand. I grab two tacos and go back to the dinning room. I sit next to Sans and Papyrus near the end of the table. Sans has a ketchup bottle labeled “tacos” and Papyrus has two taco shells filled with spagetti. They eat the funniest things sometimes. The only food Sans actually eats is hot dogs. Toriel sits down at the head of the table with four tacos piled on her plate. She smiles at me, and I smile back. Undyne walks in with two plates of tacos. “I’m gonna go in the basement with Alphys and make sure she eats, if that’s o.k.” Undyne says. “That’s quiet alright Undyne.” Toriel says. Undyne nods and disappears downstairs in the basement. 

Shortly after I take my first bite out of my delicious taco, Asgore walks in with four tacos and sits at the opposite end of Toriel. We all begin eating and making small talk. Before long, we eat all of our tacos. I look at the clock and see that it’s 9:36pm. Toriel follows my gaze. “Oh my. I think we should all get to bed soon. Especially you Frisk.” I nod as I stand up to go to the kitchen to put my plate up. I get to the kitchen and turn the water on. I start washing the left over crumbs off my plate. I scrub the plate until it is almost sparkling clean. I place it back into the sink and I go towards the stairs. Before I walk up them, I notice the blood is almost dry on the wall. Oh yeah. Almost forgot. I go back into the kitchen and wet a paper towel. I wipe off all the blood until the wall was nice and clean. I wrap the bloody paper towel in another paper towel and throw it away. I wash my hands, and go up the stairs to my room and open the door. Sure enough, the journal was still there. I close my door behind me and pick up the journal. I put it back under the desk, buried in papers, where it belongs. I then proceed to my closet to pick out my pajamas. I grab my gray stretchy pants and a plain black t-shirt. As I look around my room, I see how dirty it is. I haven’t made my bed in days, and there is stuff everywhere. I should clean it later. I put on my pajamas and put my dirty clothes in a small basket by the door. I open up the door, walk to the bathroom at the end of the hallway, and brush my teeth. I found out earlier that Monsters don’t need to brush their teeth, because they are never dirty anyways. Once I’m done brushing my teeth, I look at myself in the mirror and brush my hair. My hair was barely over my shoulders, but I wasn’t looking forward to getting any knots in the morning. As I’m brushing my hair, I look in the mirror at myself. It’s just me. I couldn’t see the bandage under my shirt and my eyes were the regular hazel brown color they’ve always been. I finish up in the bathroom, and make my way downstairs to say goodnight.

I get downstairs and see everyone cleaning up. Undyne and Asgore are cleaning the Dining Room, and Toriel and Papyrus are doing the dishes. They all look busy. “Can I help?” I ask. Toriel clears her throat. “Thanks you for asking my child, but we’ve got it covered. You don’t have to help. You should really get some rest though Frisk.” I smile. “I know. I was just gonna say goodnight first.” Toriel smiles at me. “Sounds good. Goodnight Frisk.” She finishes. Papyrus spins around with sparkling clean plates. “GOODNIGHT HUMAN! WE’LL SEE YOU IN THE MORNING! DON’T LET THE BONE BUGS BITE! NYEH HEH HEH!!!” I nod. “Don’t worry. I won’t.” I say. Papyrus smiles. “I THOUGHT SO!” He says. I walk into the dining room. “Goodnight guys!” I say. Asgore looks at me with dirty plates in his hands. “Oh! Goodnight Frisk! Sleep well.” He says. Undyne spins a plate on her finger and balances a fork on top of it. She beams at her achievement and turns to me with the same expression.. “See ya in the morning Punk!” I smile. It feels like a normal night for once. I wish it could stay like this forever. I walk into the Living Room and see Sans sitting on the couch writing in a journal. He seemed to be really focused, as he was writing vigorously with a pen. The journal was just a shade lighter than my own journal, and just a little smaller. “Hi Sans.” I say. Sans slightly jumps at my voice. “woah kiddo! you could have given me a heart attack!” I giggle. “Sorry. What are you doing?” I ask. Sans closes the journal and puts it in his right pocket. “i was just writing some more puns. i’m always looking for new pun material, and the old skull just kept em’ coming.” He smiles. I smile back. It doesn’t take a genius to figure out that his journal wasn’t full of puns. This wasn’t the first time I’ve seen him write in him journal. I sit down on the couch next to him. “Oh. Alright. I was just coming over to say goodnight.” I say. Sans ruffles my hair. “heh. o.k. then. g’night kiddo. see ya tomorrow.” I get up to leave. Sans suddenly grabs my hand. “wait.” He says. “Yeah?” I say. Sans leans in and whispers to me. “let me know if you see “them” again. o.k.?” I know exactly what he means. Chara. “Don’t worry. I will. I’ll see you tomorrow.” I leave the room and go into the kitchen for some water. My throat is killing me. I grab a glass of water and chug it like it will be my last. I put the glass up and finally go upstairs into my room. I check the clock one last time and see it’s almost 10pm. I can clean my room tomorrow. I close my door a crack and climb into bed. I turn my lamp off and lie down. I let out a long sigh. What a day. I shut my eyes and roll on my side. It isn’t long before I fall asleep. 

Everything is dark and peaceful. That’s how all the bad dreams start. I look around. There is darkness everywhere. I can’t see anything. I start to panic. My breathing gets heavy as I look around for an exit. “Hello? Is anybody there?” I ask. I hear a faint giggle behind me. I turn around and see nothing. That giggle sounded familiar. “Chara? Is that you?” The giggling gets louder. “Stop playing games Chara.” The giggling get louder and louder until it is all I hear. I close my eyes. “STOP!” The giggling stops. I open my eyes and Chara is standing feet away from me, smiling smugly. “Ah Frisk. Your no fun. I was just playing!” She laughs. I notice that she is wearing the same yellow and lime green shirt with the brown shorts. Some things never change. “Why are you here?” I ask. Chara’s expression changes from happiness to seriousness in seconds. “I don’t want anything. Partner. I just came to talk.” Chara states. “Why?” Chara looks me in the eyes and sighs. “Look. I don’t really do this, but I have to tell you. This could affect us both. But before I tell you, you have to promise something.” I think for a second. What does she want to tell me? I don’t know if I really trust her after all the things she’s done to me. “You have to promise that you won’t tell anybody about this. Not even that trashy skeleton or...mom. This is for your ears and your ears only. Got it Buddy?” I nod. “I promise. I won’t tell anybody. My lips are sealed.” This seems to satisfy her. “Alright. Oh! By the way.” She points at me. “This doesn’t mean were friends or anything. I still hate you.” She says. Yeah. So I figured. Being nice doesn’t always give you friends. “O.K.! Were not friends! What do you want to tell me?” I ask again. Chara’s looked grim. “Your in danger Frisk.” Chara shutters. “If something doesn’t happen within the next 24 hours, I will die. And so will you.” My jaw drops. “WHAT?” I yell. Chara shrugs. “I don’t know anything else. I’ve already said to much.” I take a step toward her. “What’s gonna happen in the next 24 hours?” Chara shrugs agaun. “Beats me! I’m just a messenger. See ya soon Patner!” And with that she fades away and disappears into the darkness. “NO! CHARA! COME BACK!” I look around frantically for her. “WHAT DO YOU MEAN?” I yell into the darkness “COWARD!” No response. I turn back around and start running. “DON’T LEAVE ME!” I run faster and faster into the darkness. My surroundings started to get more and more dark. Like it would go on forever. I suddenly step onto nothing. The ground had disappeared. Before I knew it, I was falling. My stomach starts doing flips. I fall faster and faster. I try to scream. No sound come out. I try to reach out for anything, but it’s hopeless. 

I open my eyes and gasp for air. I was back in my room. My dark safe room. I look down and see sweat all over my shirt. I feel my forehead and it’s drenched in sweat. It’s like I ran a marathon in my sleep. I look at my dimly lit clock and see it’s exactly 3:00am. Creepy. I decide to get up and change my shirt. I open up my closet and grab a light gray t-shirt. I put it on and throw my sweaty t-shirt in the basket. I realize my throat is dry. Again. This is starting to get old. I open up my door and close it behind me. I tiptoe down the hallway and the stairs. I go into the kitchen and grab a big glass of water. I drink the whole glass under a minute. Maybe I could go for a world record someday. I carefully set the glass in the sink. I look in the Living Room, and I’m surprised to see Sans up. The blanket Papyrus had put on his was on the ground, in a ball. Sans is sitting with his legs over the side of the couch. I notice he’s not wearing his jacket. It’s draped over the side of the couch. He’s spinning a tiny bone in his hand. His eye is glowing a very faint blue, and so is the bone. “Sans?” He jumps up and I see multiple attacks floating over his head. His eye glows brighter and his breathing gets heavy. I throw my hands up as an act of surrender. “It’s just me! Sans, it’s just me.” Sans’s eye extinguishes and his attacks disappear. He sits down, puts his hand on his head, and sighs. “ah kid. sorry. you startled me there.” I walk over to him and sit down on the couch next to him. “It’s o.k. I should have knocked first.” I joked. Sans smiles. “heh. ya still got it kid.” I giggle. “so. you couldn’t sleep either?” I shake my head. “No. I just came down for some water.” Sans looked suspicious. “o.k. how’s the shoulder?” I move my shoulder in a circle. “Better. Why are you up?” I ask. He looks at the floor. “i can’t stop thinking.” I give him a curious look. “About what?” Sans sighs. “about everything. like...how different our lives are gonna be after this.” I look at the ground too. I can’t hold it any longer. “I’m sorry.” I say. Sans grabs my hand and looks me in the eyes. “don’t you EVER say that again frisk. this is NOT your fault.” I start to feel some tears well up. “if anything, I should be sorry this is happening to you. you’ve been kicked out of school, bullied and even shot at! i’ve just been here worrying about you this whole time! i’ve been the one not doing anything. so no frisk. you are NOT sorry. I’M sorry.” I turn and hug him. He hugs me back. Tears start to quietly roll down my cheeks. “Your the best friend a human could ever have.” I say. Sans hugs me tighter. “and your the best friend a skeleton could ever have.” We hug for a long time. I start to get sleepy. I let Sans go. “Can I sleep down here tonight?” I ask. Sans smiles. “sure kid.” Sans sits back on the corner of the couch. I scoot up next to him, and put my head on my shoulder. I yawn. “Goodnight Sans.” I say. I close my eyes. I feel Sans lay his head on mine. “night kid. sweet dreams.” He puts his hand on mine. I listen to his breathing and the faint sound of his soul beating in his chest. I slowly drift off into a true peaceful sleep. It’s the safest and warmest I’ve ever felt in a long time.


	8. Testing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning routine is the same as always. Frisk notices something is very wrong. She gets tested and has more questions than answers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Free time is becoming harder and harder to come by. School is coming to a close, and I'm going to be really busy with finals. But I won't let that stop me from writing! I have a LOT of stuff to cover in the next chapter, so be on the lookout for that! I hope all of you guys are doing well. Your support really means a lot to me. Stay safe and stay determined out there!

This was first dreamless night in months. It’s like I close my eyes and the next day is already here. When I opened my eyes, I see the sunlight peaking through our closed curtains. I notice that Sans isn’t next to me anymore. His jacket is also gone. I’m on my side with a blanket draped over me. He must have gotten up early I guess. I suddenly realize just how quiet it is. The only thing I hear is my breathing. I peel the blanket back and get up. I stretch my arms and yawn. I turn back around and fold up the blanket. Papyrus is usually the one who does it, since Sans is too lazy, but I thought I would save him the trouble. I place the blanket on the side of the couch and fix the pillows back into place. I admire my work and go into the kitchen. The clock above the sink informed me that it was almost 7:30. The others should be up soon. It’s a lazy Saturday. I grab yet another glass and fill it up with water. I place it down and hoist myself on the counter. I do this sometimes when no one is around. It makes me feel tall. Toriel doesn’t really like me on the counter, but Undyne does it all the time. If a flimsy counter can hold a 200 pound fish, it can hold me. I pick up my glass and start drinking it. Once I’m done, I set it on the counter to use later. I jump down from the counter and I start to hear some movement in the basement. Like glass vials being shifted around and the faint tap of claws on the floor. I guess someone is up. I wonder if I should go down there. I can at least say ‘hi’. I make my way towards the basement. It’s located just a few feet away from the stairs. The basement is divided into two rooms, separated by a wall and a door. The smaller room is Undyne and Alphy’s bedroom, which is still almost the size of our kitchen. The other room is a laundry/lab/anime room.

Once I reach the stairs, I grab on to the railing. The stairs are so dark that you can barely see them. Unlike the normal stairs that have carpet on them, these are slippery wood stairs. I’ve slipped on the basement stairs more times than I can count. I slowly make my way down the stairs and to the bottom platform. There is some light peaking out from the bottom of the door. I lightly knock three times on the door. I hear some more glass clinking. “Just a m-moment p-please!” Alphys says. I hear claws tap louder towards the door. “May I a-ask who is i-it?” I clear my throat. “It’s me. Frisk.” I say. The door opens and I’m greeted by Alphys. She’s wearing a pastel pink Mew Mew Kissy Cutie shirt, with sparkles at the end and purple pajama pants. She’s your typical anime lover. “Ah! F-frisk! Y-yes yes, c-come in!” Alphys moves to the side and lets me pass. Alphys shuts the door behind us. “T-the test is a-almost f-fully done. W-we just n-need to wait a-an hour o-or two.” Alphys informs me. I look around. I haven’t been down here in a while. The T.V. down here is almost the size of the one upstairs, except this T.V. is only used for watching anime and lab work. The screen read: “LOADING: ANALYZATION 76% COMPLETE. RESULTS: PENDING.” I notice the bullet in a small glass tube with a cord connected to the back of the T.V. A small worn out brown couch sat in front of the television. When we moved in, the couch was one of the only things still living here. Toriel was going to get rid of it, but Undyne wanted to keep it. She said the couch ‘spoke’ to her. Ever since then, it’s been apart of the family. 

All around on shelves nailed to the walls was a mixture of anime and science things. From just looking at it, you’d think only Alphys lives down here. But Undyne does have some spears lying around. As I walk closer to the couch, I realize Sans is sitting on it. He’s reading a book about Quantum Physics. A language only Sans and Alphys could understand. Sans closes his book and turns around. “morning kiddo.” He says. “Good morning.” I reply. “How long have you been up?” I ask. Sans looks down and counts his fingers. “at least five minutes.” I smile. “Of Course.” Alphys sits down at a chair next to a desk and starts typing on her laptop. I notice the bags under her eyes. She must have been up all night. Sans clears his throat. “did you sleep good?” Sans asks. “Yeah. I slept really good actually.” I say. “any bad dreams?” He whispers. Oh yeah. I didn’t tell his about Chara last night. A wave of dread overcomes me. I can feel guilt crawling on my back. “Nope.” I lie. “are you sure?” I nod. “Positive. Nothing but Unicorns.” I say. Sans still looked suspicious, but took the bait. “just making sure.” He adds. Alphys was still typing away on her laptop. “What are you doing?” I ask her. “I’m w-writing down p-possible theories for w-what could be o-on t-the bullet.” She says. “Oh. Well what are some of your theories?” I ask. Alphys clears her throat. “It r-ranges from red m-marker to... w-well, I d-don’t know y-yet.” Alphys closes her laptop. “But f-for now, h-how a-are you f-feeling?” I look at my shoulder. I almost forgot. “It feels good now. It doesn’t hurt or anything.” Alphys nods. “Interesting.” She says. Before I could ask what was so interesting, Papyrus comes down the basement steps. 

“GOOD MORNING EVERYONE! MS. TORIEL HAS JUST ASKED FOR ME TO TELL YOU BREAKFAST IS ALMOST READY!” We all hear a groan in Alphys and Undyne’s bedroom and Undyne busts open the door. “PAPYRUS!” Papyrus jumps. “HELLO UNDYNE!” Undyne is wearing her anime pajamas and her hair is super messy. “I TOLD YOU NOT TO WAKE ME ON SATURDAYS!” She yelled. Papyrus swallows. “OH YEAH. WHOOPS. I FORGOT! OH WELL. YOUR AWAKE NOW! SO MIGHT AS WELL START THE DAY!” And with that, Papyrus dashes up the stairs with an angry Undyne at his heels. Sans chuckles. “some morning huh?” He gets up from the couch. “you guys coming?” Alphys shakes her head. “I’ll be u-up there i-in a few. I g-got to d-do something f-first.” I noticed she looked a little more nervous than usual, but my stomach got the better of me. “Coming!” I say. Me and Sans leave Alphys in the basement and follow the scent of freshly cooked eggs.

Sure enough, Toriel was in the kitchen cooking eggs. Papyrus went into the kitchen to help with breakfast, and Undyne had cooled down. “Just wait until we practice later Papyrus.” Undyne said. Papyrus smiled. “I ACCEPT YOUR CHALLENGE.” Papyrus beamed. Undyne and Papyrus used to always practice in the evenings in the backyard, but haven’t done so in a few weeks. This is gonna be some battle. “Good morning Frisk. I hope you slept well.” Toriel says. I nod. “Good morning Mom.” I say. “Why don’t you go into the dinning room and set things up?” Toriel continues. “Sure!” I open up the kitchen drawer and grab the necessary utensils. I go into the dining room and place them down, while Sans grabs his ketchup in the fridge. Shortly after Sans comes back into the room, Papyrus sets down a handful of plates. Once he leaves, Sans sits next to me. “are you sure you had no bad dreams? nothing at all?” I shake my head. “No Sans. I’m telling you. I slept really well and nothing happened. O.K.?” Sans unscrews his ketchup bottle. “just making sure.” He says before taking a sip. Why doesn’t he believe me? I just don’t want to bring anyone into this. Toriel walks in the room with a plate of hot eggs in one hand, and toast in the other. She, Undyne, and Papyrus sit down and start putting food on their plates. “Where’s Asgore?” I ask. Toriel clears her throat. “He had to leave early for work today.” I grab a plate and start putting food on it. “Oh. Alright.” As I set my food back down, I suddenly don’t feel as hungry. Like my appetite just slipped away. I grab my first few bites, but something was off. It didn’t taste like Toriel’s eggs. It tasted like rocks and dirt. I go for the toast instead, but it didn’t taste much different. I glance around the table at everyone happily chowing down their food, and it almost made me sick to my stomach. “Excuse me for a moment.” I get up out of my chair. “What’s wrong?” Toriel asks. “Nothing. I just need some water real quick.” I reply. I quickly get out of there and into the kitchen. I pick up my glass when I suddenly feel a sharp pain in my chest and a horrible headache washes over me. I drop the glass and clutch my chest. The glass chatters into a million pieces. “Owww....” I say hoping the pain will go away. It was like taking a bullet all over again. My hands started to feel weird. Keep it together Frisk. I hear a chair move in the dining room. I can’t let them see me like this. I take a few deep breaths to calm down. Just as suddenly as it came, it vanished. Like nothing every happened. I felt fine again.

Toriel walks into the room with a furious expression. “What is the meaning of this?” She demands. I quickly come up with the best excuse I can. “My hands were greasy and the glass slipped out of my hand. I’m sorry.” Toriel lightens up her expression and sighs. “It’s fine. Don’t worry about it. Just don’t step on the glass and I’ll clean it up.” That went better than I expected. “Thank you.” Toriel grabs the sweeper and starts sweeping up the glass. I walk back into the dining room and sit down. “What was that about?” Undyne asks. “Nothing. My hands were just slippery. That’s all.” I say. “AREN’T YOU STILL HUNGRY?” Papyrus asks me. I look back down at my food and start to feel nauseous again. “Not right now. I ate earlier.” I lie. I’m starting to get sick of lying to people. But I don’t want them to get involved. This is my battle. Not theirs. Alphys enters the room. “The t-test is c-complete n-now! I c-can now a-analyze t-the substance and t-test Frisk!” She was wearing her lab coat now. “can we do it now?” Sans asks. Alphys perks up. “Of c-course! I w-was just about t-to a-ask that!” We all stacked up our plates and got up from the table. Toriel came back into the room. “Where are you all going?” She asks. “To the basement. So I can get tested.” I say. I feel nervous and anxious at the same time. I wonder what was on that bullet.

We all slowly go down the basement steps and into the basement. The television only read “PRESS ‘ENTER’ FOR RESULT.’ Alphys walked to the back of the room and looked inside of a box. She came back with a Stat Scanner and a syringe. The Stat Scanner was just on of her brilliant inventions. She used it to check up on our health, level, and love at least once a month. Alphys sets the stuff down on her desk. “Before w-we see t-the r-results, I w-want to r-run a few t-tests. Just s-so we c-can have m-more information o-on what this t-thing is. You c-can sit on t-the couch if y-you want.” I make my way to the couch and sit down. Toriel sits next to me and everybody else just hangs around us. Alphys grabs a wipe and cleans my arm. “First I-I’m going t-to take a v-very s-small blood sample. It w-will be q-quick and s-shouldn’t hurt t-too bad.” That made me even more nervous. I never liked shots. Just the thought of something sharp and pointy in me makes me shiver. She takes my arm and readies the syringe. I look away and close my eyes. Toriel holds my hand and comforts me. I feel the needle enter my arm and take a little blood out. Alphys takes the syringe out and puts a small bandaid on the tiny hole she left. It didn’t hurt too bad, but it kind of stings. “How w-was that?” Alphys asks. “Good.” I reply. She puts the blood in a small vial and sets it on her desk. “Now l-let’s check o-on y-your stats. She grabs the stat machine and turns it on. She points the scanner at me and pressed a button. I heard the familiar buzz as it scanned by soul. Once we heard the ding, we knew the scan finished. Alphys looks over the results. “O.K. s-so, your at f-full health and s-still level one. Nothing has c-changed there. Your s-soul looks fi-” She stops and fixes her glasses. “what’s wrong?” Sans asks. He goes behind Alphys and looks at the scanner screen. His expression changes. He squints at the image. “what is that?” He whispers to Alphys. They both look at it with confused looks. “I d-don’t k-know.” My heart sank. “What’s is it?” I ask. Alphys looks at worriedly. “Are y-you sure y-you f-feel a-alright?” Besides the shot, I felt fine. “Yeah? Why?” Alphys hands me the scanner, and it suddenly becomes clear. Something is definitely wrong with me.


	9. Don't Play with Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone is still worried about Frisk. But they decide to have lunch and have a little practice. Honestly, what's the worst that can happen?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I took so long on this chapter. There was so much to cover in just one chapter. School is going to be starting back up soon, and this year is certainly going to be an interesting one. I hope all of you guys are safe and doing well. Let me know in the comments what you guys think of that story so far! I would really appreciate your feedback. As always, stay determined and stay healthy out there!

She hands me the scanner. I don’t see anything different. My name, level, and love are all normal. “I don’t see anything wrong.” Alphys looks over at the scanner. “Look c-closer a-at y-your soul.” I take a closer look at the scanner. In the lower right corner of my soul, I see a tiny dark spot. The spot is slightly darker than the rest of my soul. Everything looks fine except that. It’s so small that I’m surprised Alphys even spotted it. “can i see it again?” Sans takes the scanner and examines it. “that’s not normal for a soul. is it?” He asks Alphys. Alphys shakes her head. “No. I’ve n-never s-seen anything l-like that b-before.” Sans gives Alphys back the scanner. “What is it?” Toriel asks. “I d-don’t know. Maybe it just n-needs to b-be charged or something.” She shakes the scanner. “But t-that doesn’t m-make any s-sense. The b-battery p-percentage is a-at 94% r-right now.” She turns off the machine. “I m-might have t-to do some r-repairs l-later.” Alphys hasn’t repaired the soul scanner in months. So it must have been a malfunction. Right? “Now t-that that’s o-out of the w-way, let’s check t-the results f-from t-the bullet.” She walks over to her computer and presses enter. We all watch as the results start to load on the screen. After a few seconds, we see the results. But..there was nothing. Everything either said “UNKNOWN” or “ERROR.” That was all.

“that’s it?” Sans says. Alphys’s jaw drops. “That’s i-impossible! T-there h-has t-to be s-something!” She unplugs her computer and throws the cord down. Undyne comes up behind her to comfort her. “Hey, it’s ok Alphy. We’ll figure it out.” Alphys sighs. “I k-know we w-will. Sorry, i-it’s just frustrating.” Toriel nods. “You have every right to be frustrated Alphys. I know you work very hard to find us answers, and I thank you for that.” Alphys smiles. “Thank y-you. Y-you’re t-to kind.” She turn to me and I suddenly feel a little uneasy. “Frisk?” She says. “Yes?” She sits on her chair and turns to me. “How h-have you been f-feeling lately.” At the moment, I felt fine. “I feel great!” I respond. “I slept great and everything.” That was true. Everything is great. No need to tell them how breakfast tasted and the strange dreams I’ve had. Everything can go back to normal. “Well, n-now that the b-bullet is done t-testing, I c-can finally test t-the blood s-sample from Frisk.” She takes the small vial of my blood, and sets it where the bullet used to be. She plugs her computer back in, turns on the machine, and it starts to analyze once again. “Now w-we wait a-another an hour o-or two.” She says. Yay. More waiting. 

“Since w-were h-here, how’s y-your s-shoulder Frisk?” I almost forgot about that. “It’s good. It doesn’t hurt at all or anything.” To prove my point, I move my arm up down and in a circle. “Interesting.” Alphys says again. This time, I can ask her why. “What’s so interesting about it?” She fixes her glasses back into place. “O.K. Remember w-when y-you first t-teleported a-and ran into a w-wall?” How could I forget? I nod. “Toriel s-said t-that you w-would fully h-heal in a f-few days.” I nod again. “But y-you were f-fine the n-next d-day. Y-you weren’t limping o-or a-anything.” It totally slipped my mind. At the time, I guess I didn’t notice. “Well didn’t you just knock yourself out and have a few bruises afterwards?” Undyne asks me. “I don’t know. I kind of just hit the wall and everything went black.” That’s all I really remember. “what did you see paps?” Sans asks. Papyrus swallows. “WELL...I WAS PUTTING THE DISHES UP, WHEN I HEARD A LOUD BANG IN THE LIVING ROOM. AT FIRST, I THOUGHT THE BOOKSHELF FELL OVER.” In the Living Room, we have an old bookshelf. It’s full of old books on Monster History and Fairytales. So it’s really heavy and hard to move. “BUT I WALKED IN AND SAW FRISK LAYING DOWN UNCONSCIOUS. FROM THE LOOKS OF IT, SHE HIT THE WALL HARD ON HER LEFT SIDE AND FELL ALMOST 6 FEET.” It certainly felt like that. “I WAS SCARED, SO I CALLED FOR HELP.”

“YOU KNOW THE REST.” Papyrus finished. “Thank you for helping me Papyrus.” I say. “ANYTIME FRISK! WHEN YOU NEED HELP, THE GREAT PAPYRUS IF THERE!” I smile and he beams back. I’m so glad he was there when he was. “Yes. But m-my point is, is t-that y-you recovered v-very quickly.” Alphys continues. “Maybe she wasn’t hurt as bad as we thought.” Undyne says. “I don’t know. It hurt pretty bad.” I add. “There’s o-only one w-way to b-be sure. Let’s r-remove the b-bandage on y-your shoulder.” She says. At first, I thought she was crazy. But I also remember it wouldn’t hurt to let it air out a little bit. “Alright. It won’t hurt anything, so I say we go for it.” Alphys comes over my left side and pulls up my sleeve. She unclips the bandage and starts to unwrap it. She goes slowly but surely. Soon enough, she unwraps the last of the bandage.

We were shocked to find there was nothing. There was a little spot blood on the bandage, but other than that, nothing. There wasn’t even a scar. I gently touch the area where the bandage was. It was like I was good as new. Sans turns to Alphys. “that’s impossible.” Alphys throws away the bandage in a small pink trash can next to us. “I know.” Alphys says. Papyrus and Toriel looked dumbfounded. “So a-as far as w-we know, Frisk c-can teleport, m-move things, manipulate s-souls, and h-heal r-remarkably fast.” Huh. When you put it that way, it’s hard to tell I’m even a human. “I’ve never heard of a human or monster that could heal that fast.” Toriel says. “Exactly! So w-who knows w-what Frisk is c-capable of!” Undyne suddenly perked up. “Yeah! Me and Papyrus were going to practice in the backyard later! So maybe Frisk can practice with us? If she’s up to it of course.” I’ve never actually practiced with Papyrus and Undyne before. The closest thing to “practicing” I’ve ever done with them, are snowball fights in the Snowdin and the winter. “Sure! That sounds fun!” I say. Undyne nods. “Then it’s settled. We’ll practice right after lunch. Let’s go stretch Papyrus.” Undyne says. Papyrus salutes her. “YES UNDYNE!” And with that, the two leave the basement to prepare.

I felt a little sense of joy at the thought of finally getting to see what I can do. “Frisk?” Toriel says. “I want you to be really careful when practicing with them. Alright? Don’t push yourself.” I nod. “Of course. I’ll be careful mom.” I give her a small hug. She hugs me back. “How do peanut butter and jelly sandwiches sound?” I remember to how breakfast tasted and how hungry I am. “Oh yeah! I meant to ask if we got different food at the store the other day.” Alphys snaps her fingers. “Oh! I can’t b-believe I f-forgot to tell y-you g-guys! When m-me and Undyne w-went to t-the store the o-other d-day, they w-were o-out of Monster food. So w-we had to g-get Human f-food instead. They s-said it d-doesn’t h-happen often, but It t-totally slipped m-my mind.” Toriel looked shocked. “No worries Alphys. I thought it tasted a little funny. In that case, I’ll make sure to add a little extra magic to it.” She winked as she left the room to make lunch. That’s so weird. I’ve never had human food taste so bad before. Then again, I’ve never had magic abilities before. Sans stretches his arms in the air and yawns. “Welp. I’m gonna go take a nap. See ya in a little bit.” His eye glows a faint blue as he snaps his fingers and disappears in a blue flash. That just left me and Alphys. I turn around to leave before she speaks. “Make s-sure y-you drink l-lots of w-water.” She says. I stop walking. “Why?” Alphys shrugs. “When y-young Monsters first s-start learning Magic, it t-takes a l-lot of energy. So y-you can b-become dehydrated a lot f-faster, a-and become tired.” Wow. That explains a lot. No wonder I was always thirsty. “Thanks. I will.” 

I leave Alphys alone in the basement and go into the kitchen. Toriel takes out all the ingredients and starts making sandwiches. I peak out the backyard door window, and I see Undyne and Papyrus stretching. Papyrus always tells Undyne he doesn’t need to stretch because he doesn’t have any muscles, but he does so anyways. Our backyard is at least an acre big, with a huge wooden fence around it. We don’t have close neighbors next to us, so we can be as loud as we want. I hear plates clink down on the kitchen table. Toriel finished making the sandwiches. I sit down at the kitchen table and she hands me a sandwich on a plate. “Thank you.” She smiles. “You’re very welcome.” She leaves the room to give Sans his sandwich. I pick up the sandwich, take a small bite, and it’s the best sandwich I’ve ever tasted. I wolf it down in three bites and drink a big glass of water. Toriel comes back in the kitchen. “Frisk, can you give Undyne and Papyrus their sandwiches please?” I grab two plates and put a sandwich on each of them. “On my way!” I yell back.

I open the backyard door with my elbow and step out onto the patio. We have a metal table and four chairs around it. I set down the sandwiches on the table. “Lunch is ready!” I yell at Undyne and Papyrus. They stop stretching and come back over to the patio. “THANK YOU FRISK!” Papyrus picks up the sandwich. “Thanks Punk.” She grabs the sandwich and it’s gone in two seconds flat. Wow. That was fast. “Alright. Before we get started, here are the rules.” Undyne starts. “First off, there are no teams. It’s everyone for themselves.” That shouldn’t be too hard. “Second, you can only use magic attacks. Which means you can’t use physical objects like rocks as weapons. If you can’t continue or are cornered, you can give up at anytime. There is also no soul manipulations of any kind.” She finishes. “That’s all that’s really to it.” Blue Magic is considered soul manipulation, and is one of Papyrus’s strongest techniques. Maybe he can give me some tips sometime. Papyrus clears his throat. “AREN’T YOU FORGETTING SOMETHING UNDYNE?” Undyne shrugs. “No. I don’t think so.” She says. “DON’T YOU REMEMBER?” Papyrus says. “EVERYONE CAN ONLY USE ONE DAMAGE ATTACKS. NOTHING MORE. IT’S THE MOST IMPORTANT RULE!” He exclaims. It is very unlike Undyne to forget the rules, especially her own rules. “Oh yeah. Well, if were all done eating, how about we get started then.” She jumps off the patio. “YES UNDYNE!” Papyrus exclaims. He runs after her. “Wait for me!” I holler. I’m no match for their long legs. I catch up and I’m almost out of breath. We were at the very center of our backyard. “Alright. Everybody stretch before we get started. That way, we don’t pull any muscles.” We stretch our arms out. As we’re stretching I see Toriel come outside with Sans close behind. I guess they just want to watch. Sans sits down in a chair, and an anxious Toriel stands next to the steps.

“Now that were done stretching, everyone spread out.” Undyne says. We all take about ten steps back. “Ok. On the count of 3, we go.” I nod. I feel my heart racing with anticipation and excitement. “One...” I see Papyrus face Undyne and get in running position. “Two...” I bend my knees and get ready to dodge anything they throw at me. “Three!” Papyrus sprints towards Undyne and summons two bones in his hands in seconds. The magic glow they gave off was very faint, which told me they were definitely one damage attacks. I was so focused on Papyrus’s technique, that I almost didn’t notice a spear heading straight towards me. I quickly dodge to the right, and the spear hits the ground and vanishes immediately. Low damage attacks disappear quickly, and high damage attacks linger awhile. “Nice dodge!” She yells. She summons another spear in her hand. Papyrus is behind her, and he goes to swipe Undyne’s feet. But she blocks the attack and throws Papyrus off balance. He falls down on his side. Undyne points her spear at him. Papyrus raises his hands in the air. “WAIT! I GIVE UP!” He says. Undyne lowers her spear. “Good game Paps.” She says. “Good technique going for the legs. Just make sure your opponent isn’t aware of what you are doing.” Papyrus nods. “NYEH...YOUR RIGHT. I’LL GET YOU NEXT TIME.” He says. He stands up and watches from afar. Undyne grins. She is at least 20 feet away from me. As long as I keep my distance, I should be fine.“Your turn Punk!” She hurls her spear at my feet. I quickly jump to the side. She sighs. “Why aren’t you using your magic?” I shrug. “I don’t really know how. I can’t control when it happens. It just happens.” It’s true. I’ve been trying to activate it, but so far, nothing is working. She throws three spears at me this time. I dodge all of them. They hit the ground and kick up a bunch of dust. I can’t see anything, and fear that Undyne is sneaking up on me. I actually feel my right eye get somewhat warm, but my hands felt the same. Once the dust clears, I’m shocked to see I’m surrounded by spears. Undyne had her hand raised above her head controlling the spears. But what scared me the most was how the spears were glowing. These were definitely way more than one damage attacks.

There’s no way out. I can’t dodge all of them. There are too many. I start to panic. I look at Sans and Toriel on the patio, and they look almost as scared as me. I remember the Resets. If I die here, I have to do everything all over again. There is no way I’m putting my friends and family through all of that ever again. And there is no way I’m giving up. My eye sparks into a red blaze as I grit my teeth, and my hands feel warm. I remember how Sans and Papyrus can make bones come out of the ground. Maybe I can do something like that to protect me. I hold my hands over the ground, and I see a red circle surrounding me. Undyne drops her hand, and the spears start to dart towards me. I quickly raise my hands over my head, and red spikes surround me. I shut my eyes as I heard the loud clanging as all of Undyne’s spears hit the red spikes. I could feel the strain on my magic as it took spear after spear. It seemed to never end. Once the clanging was done, I opened my eyes. My arms were shaking uncontrollably, but I kept the spikes up. I look closely at them, and I noticed that they came together above me. Like a tent. They were same light red color as my eye. The spikes were really skinny and pointy at the end. They also let in little sunlight weren’t very shiny either. I stood there for a second before relaxing my arms. The spikes went back into the ground and disappeared into nothing.

My magic fades away, and I’m exhausted as I breathe heavily. Undyne jumps in the air. “THAT WAS AMAZING! HOW DID YOU DO THAT?” She says. Sans and Toriel looked like they both had a heart attack. I look around at all the spears lying on the ground. “I though we were only using ONE damage attacks.” I say. Now I’m mad. “I know, but I knew your magic wasn’t going to activate if I went easy on you. Besides, I would never hurt you.” She shrugs. I grit my teeth once again. “Undyne, you could have-” I suddenly felt a burning sensation in my chest. I gasp as I clutch my chest and fall to my knees. “FRISK!” Papyrus yells. He runs over to me. I hear Toriel and Sans run down the patio steps towards us. The spears disappear as Papyrus runs up to me. “ARE YOU OK?” I nod as I stand back up. “Yeah I’m fine. I think I maybe used a little too much ma-” They pain suddenly intensifies and I fall back down. My head starts to hurt and I can barely stand up. “UNDYNE...WHAT DID YOU DO?” Papyrus asks. Undyne looked dumbfounded. “I didn’t do anything!” Sans and Toriel finally make it to me. “let’s go back inside.” Sans helps me up and puts my arm over his head. “Where does it hurt?” Toriel asks. “It feels like my chest is on fire.” I say. “that doesn’t sound good.” Sans says. We start walking back to the house. All of my weight is on Sans as we walk back. I feel weak and helpless. I start to get light headed. My vision starts to act up and the world starts to spin. “Sans? I don’t feel so-” I feel my body go limp as the world goes dark and quiet once again.


End file.
